Conventionally, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle heating system of this type. In this related art, a planar electric heater is disposed along a surface of an interior member in a passenger compartment, and a heat radiating member which is made up of a material having a high heat radiation factor is disposed on a surface of the electric heater. Then, the heat radiating member is heated by heat generated by the electric heater, so that infrared radiation is radiated from a surface of the heat radiating member.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-212556